Confused Love and Broken Hearts
by The Impossible Souffle
Summary: This idea came to me whilst sitting at a childs birthday party, It is gonna be rated T but there may be chapters where it is an M, I will give you a warning though :) But basically This is for those who don't know what to ship. (I know bad summary)
1. Let me meet her

**This chapter was written at a 3 year olds birthday party and has been done on my phone so I apologise if its short and there are spelling mistakes.**

* * *

"Hello Sweetie" River appeared on the TARDIS as usual unexpected, "Oh Hello River" he was sat on the steps reading a book "What are you reading?" she walked over to him "Summer Falls, Clara gave it to me. Amelia wrote it" he had his usual grin slapped on his face "Clara? Who's Clara?" his eyes widened, he had forgotten to tell River about Clara "She's a friend" he faked a smile, he couldn't tell her that she was the girl he was slowly falling for, the short feisty brunette who keeps dying.

"How come I haven't met her yet?" she raised an eyebrow and he started to panic "Well because um, she doesn't live on the TARDIS she lives in a house. She's a nanny you see...I was actually about to go to her now, she travels with me every Wednesday" River had that look on her again that said 'This is my opportunity' he had stood up and started fiddling with the controls "Can I come with you two, I never see anyone and It's always nice to run with someone" she smiled "I don't see why not. Hold on" she quickly grabbed the railing as they were sent of flying through the time vortex.

**(Clara's POV)**

I woke up with a smile, today is Wednesday a whole day with the Doctor, I climbed out of my bed and walked over to the wardrobe "What shall I wear today?" I flung all the clothes I had onto my bed and finally picked out my navy shorts, my cream blouse and a dark cardigan. Quickly I put all the other clothes back and ran downstairs to the bathroom to shower before Angie or Artie woke up, after that I got dressed then made the kids breakfast after waking them. "Clara is the Doctor coming soon?" Artie asked whilst trying to eat his toast "Yeah, he is but you won't see him because you have school. So hurry up and get dressed!" they both did as they were told for once, I looked at myself in the mirror and quickly sorted my hair while they were upstairs. When the kids came down ready I sent them to school.

After 10 minutes I heard the familiar sound of the TARDIS, I quickly put my shoes on and ran out the house locking the door behind me. I stopped at the doors of the TARDIS placing my hands on the handle and slowly pushing it open "Hello Doctor" I said with a grin on my face but found myself face to face with a woman with blonde curly hair, I must admit she was very beautiful but she wasn't the Doctor "Hello Sweetie" she said to me "Hi, um where is the Doctor?" she pointed to the floor so I ran down the steps to find the Doctor sat underneath the console. He looked up at me "Oh hello Clara" he stood up and straightened his bowtie "Who is she?" I asked pointing upwards "My Wife."

**(No POV)**

"You have a wife and you didn't tell me?" Clara looked angry so he started walking towards the stairs "Well it never came up in conversation so it never occurred to me to tell you" he had reached the top of the stair and Clara quickly followed him crossing her arms when she reached the top, River was leaning against the console with a smile on her face "Care to introduce me Sweetie?" she said looking at the Doctor, he wrung his hands "Yes um, Clara this is River, River this is Clara" Clara was glaring at the Doctor "Yeah so um, nice to meet you River" Clara said quickly before running of down a corridor.

"Well she's nice isn't she" the Doctor was looking in the direction that Clara had left "And she's pretty" she added looking at him "Pretty? I haven't really noticed" River giggled "I don't mind if you think people are pretty Doctor, but anyway I'm going to go find her she seemed annoyed to see me here" before he could stop her she was running down the same corridor.

* * *

As River walked down the endless corridors she heard a scream and suddenly found herself running when she found Clara laid on the floor crying "Are you alright Clara?" she stopped crying and looked up "I'm fine, just fell of the stupid ladder" she kicked it, River offered Clara her hand and pulled her up "Thanks" the two women stood there for a moment still holding each others hands until Clara pulled away "So you and the Doctor?" she grabbed a book and sat down wincing as sh leaned back "He travelled with my parents and well, I refused to kill him so we got married in a parallel type universe to save everyone... Do you want me to take a look at your back it might be bruised?" River stepped closer "I guess you should" Clara stood up and lifted her blouse "It's slightly bruised your spine but it should be okay in a few days" she said running a finger down her back making Clara shiver and quickly pull it back down.

When Clara turned around River was closer than she needed to be but neither of them moved "So how long have you been travelling with the Doctor?".

"A month or so."

"Are you two close?"

"I guess, but we're just friends."

"I'm surprised he hasn't made a move, you're very pretty" Clara tucked her hair behind her ear "Thanks, but you're stunning I don't think he would cheat on you.." River took another step forward, Clara could feel her breath on her cheek "Does it bother you that I'm here Clara?" she shook her head "It's nice to meet people close to the Doctor plus sometimes it's awkward with just me and him" River was confused "How?" Clara bit her lip "People assume that we're together, especially Angie..." River stepped back "Who's Angie?" Clara looked up at her "Oh she's one of the kids I look after, I'm a nanny you see but I think I might leave them, it was only temporary, I'll probably buy a house and stay there" Clara sat back down.

"Will you carry on travelling with the Doctor?" River sat on the chair arm "Probably unless I meet someone who takes my breath away and wants to settle down" she joked "Do you have feelings for him Clara?" her eyes widened "Oh stars no, course not he's just a friend" they sat in silence for a while until River spoke again "We should go back to the console room, he might think we're fighting" Clara nodded, they walked together and found the Doctor wearing a fez "Oh Sweetie not the fez again" he looked up "Fezzes are cool" River rolled her eyes "I think fezzes are cute" both the Doctor and River looked at Clara "Did I just say that out loud?" they both nodded "Sorry".

She walked and sat down on the chair, River stood in front of her "Can I sit with you, there are no other chair and the steps are freezing?" Clara shifted to the side "Sure" she smiled "Thank you Sweetie" the Doctor looked at them confused and they both started laughing "What's so funny?" he asked "You Sweetie, did you expect us to hate each other?" River asked "Well yes, I mean no!" he pouted "Oi Chinboy quit pouting, where are you taking us?" Clara stood up and sat on the console next to him "Where would you like to go?" she raised an eyebrow "Come on Chin, you shouldn't have to ask me anymore, I say the same thing every time" he opened his mouth to speak then closed it again making Clara giggle. River watched them bemused "Alright Miss Oswald, somewhere awesome it is!" he pulled a lever and sent them hurtling through time and space, Clara and River were being thrown around whilst the Doctor pushed all the controls, as they were about to land the TARDIS threw River to the ground and Clara fell on top of her sending them both into a fit of hysterics, Clara stood up pulling River with her "I'm so sorry, are you alright?" they brushed themselves of "I'm fine Sweetie are you, with your back an all?" she nodded "I'm fine, so Chin where are we?" he pointed to the door "Take a look" she walked to the door and slowly pushed it open, she stepped out and River followed behind "We're on the planet Saffire of the Tandon galaxy" they were stood on a beach, the sand was dark red and the ocean a deep purple and the sky TARDIS blue with bright white stars.

"It's beautiful" Clara gasped "Wanna take a dip?" River turned and looked at Clara "I don't have a swimming costume thought" River smirked "It's called skinny dipping Sweetie" Clara giggled, they were both running towards the water stripping when the Doctor had come out, "What are you two doing!?" he shouted "Swimming" Clara replied "Are you coming Sweetie?" they were in the water splashing each other. "No thanks I'll just wait here" he sat down "Oh don't be a spoil sport, just strip and get in Sweetie" he turned bright red "Turn around then, both of you" they both giggled but turned around as he undressed "You can turn back around now", he was wading through the water towards them, they looked at each other and attacked him with water. When he stopped he realised the water was only up to their waists, he couldn't help but look at the two women "Quit staring Chin" Clara said covering herself, River just laughed "You shouldn't hide yourself Clara, your beautiful" Clara blushed "Doctor seriously quit staring, for two reasons. One your wife is here you should stare at her and two it makes me feel extremely uncomfortable!" she started to walk back to the shore "I'm sorry Clara I didn't mean to.." she was picking up her clothes and walking to the TARDIS. "Poor girl, I reckon she has a thing for you" he choked "I'm sorry what!?" she laughed at him "You heard me 'Chin Boy'" he pouted "You look cute when you pout" he blushed "You looked even cuter when you blush" she walked towards him and put her hands on the back of his neck.

"River.." she pressed her lips to his, he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist, she could see Clara watching from the TARDIS and started to feel bad until she went inside, when she pulled away the Doctor smiled but it didn't reach his eyes "What's wrong?" she asked him "I just feel bad about making Clara feeling like that" she kissed his cheek "Just talk to her she'll be fine" she pulled him out of the water, they walked back to the TARDIS. They walked down separate corridors, River had gone down the corridor with Clara's bedroom and the Doctor went down the other. River went into the bathroom and threw her clothes to the side and got into the shower, she heard a splash and looked around the curtain to see Clara getting out of the bath "Oh god Clara I'm so sorry I didn't realise you were in here" Clara quickly grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself "It's fine I was getting out anyway" she smiled and picked up her clothes "Oh Okay" she smiled back "I'm off to bed so night" she opened the door "I thought you didn't live on here?".

"I don't but the Doctor gave me a room to sleep in when we've had a long day and stuff.."

"Oh right okay, well night Clara"

"Goodnight River"

She quietly walked out and went into the room next door, the room was exactly the same as her room at the Maitland's which made her feel better. She went over to the drawers and pulled out a large shirt and a pair of shorts and underwear, she quickly dried of and got dressed, she sat at her desk drying her hair when the door opened "Oh, it seems my room has been moved" River stood in the doorway in a towel "Seems so, ask the Doctor he'll know...Wait shouldn't you two share a room?"

**(Meanwhile)**

The Doctor got out of the shower wrapping a towel around himself then it struck him Clara has Rivers room, he quickly dried and got dressed into his pajamas before running down the corridor towards Clara's room. When he got there he heard Clara sk why they didn't share a room "River, I'm sorry about that I gave Clara your room by accident, the TARDIS had changed the interior and I hadn't realised until I gave it to Clara" she just looked at him "So where do I sleep?" he bit his lip "Well it will take a while to make a new room so you could sleep in my room or the TARDIS could put another bed in Clara's room?" she looked back at Clara "Don't suppose we could share, I have a feeling he talks in his sleep about science" Clara laughed "He does, so yes you can" the Doctor clapped his hands "Sexy please add another bed to Clara's room" the TARDIS beeped "What do you mean you can't?" It began beeping again "Ah she says there isn't enough room.." Clara was laughing "You called the TARDIS Sexy, that's just not right. But I guess me and River could just fit into my bed its pretty big, we could top and tail like it's a sleepover?" River smiled "Sounds fun, but I haven't anything to wear" she reminded them "You can borrow something of mine".

'How can they be friends, it's not right. Especially River, she's usually jealous!' the Doctor thought to himself "Thanks Clara, Well goodnight Doctor" he quickly snapped out of his trance "Ah yes, goodnight River. And goodnight Clara" he said looking through the door "Night Doctor" Clara said with a smile. River walked into Clara's room closing the door behind her "Right so do you want proper pajamas or a shirt and shorts like me?" Clara asked standing up walking over to the drawers once more "Shirt and shorts if that's okay Sweetie" she nodded pulling out a shirt and some shorts and handing them over to her "I'll just turn around so you can dress" Clara said quickly before facing the wall, she heard River drop the towel before pulling the top over her head and pulling on the shorts. "Okay I'm done" Clara turned back around and quickly slid under her bed sheets next to the wall, River sat on the bed tying her hair up "So what's he like when I'm not around?" she asked "Oh you know, he kinda just acts like a twelve-year-old most of the time" she sighed getting under the covers "He's an idiot, I wish he would grow up" Clara passed her the extra pillows "Well um, night River" Clara turned to face the wall "Night Clara".

"Clara?"

"Yes?" Clara said sleepily.

"Have you ever kissed him? I mean my mother did and a lot of his companions did.."

"No I haven't, the only time he does kiss me is when we save a civilisation or when we have an idea".

"He kisses you?"

"On my forehead, he's a bit over protective really, it's sweet"

"Oh right, have you ever wanted to kiss him?"

"Maybe once but it wasn't really him, It was the cyber-planner messing with me.." River sat up "I know I asked earlier but do you have feelings for him?" Clara turned to face her "I think I did when we first started travelling but I told myself not to fall in love because it will end badly.." River sighed "I see, don't you like anyone back home? In London?" Clara sat up on her elbow "No, my last relationship was a bit strange so I've stayed away from them" she laughed quietly "Strange? How so?"..."I kinda went through a phase, her name was Nina. She was my best friend through school and college and it just happened" River started laughing "Everyone goes through a phase, some people don't come out of it.." she looked down at Clara "Have you?" Clara bit her lip "I think so..I hope so".

River laid back down "Well again, Goodnight Clara. And maybe by morning you'll know if your out of the phase" River quickly kissed Clara before turning around and going to sleep "Y-yeah, Night River" Clara couldn't believe what had just happened, so she went to sleep and dwelled on it.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed next chapter should be up in afew days :3 Please Review, it would make me very happy :)**


	2. Idiot

**Sorry this took ages..But there are lots of POV's in this it changes quite abit. Parts might not make sense so I'm am sorry again. But anyway please enjoy and review please? :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Doctor Who the BBC does, although if I did it would be very different.**

* * *

When Clara woke up the next morning (Well she thinks it's morning) River was gone, she sat up and yawned then remembered what had happened, she put her fingers on her lips. "River kissed me.." she whispered to herself before jumping out of bed. She decided to wear her red dress and boots, quickly brushing her hair and pulling the dress over head head and tying up the laces. She quickly checked her hair and make-up before leaving her room and wandering down the corridor to the console room, "Doctor?" she heard a massive bang, when she got to the console room the Doctor was covered in soot "Clara!" River was leant against the console laughing "What happened!?" she bit her lip in order not to laugh at him.

"Well, I was trying to fix the scanner because it wouldn't come on..And the console blew up" he looked really upset "Did you try the switch?" she asked walking over to him pointing at the on/off button he opened his mouth but nothing came out and he shut it "Oh Sweetie, you are an idiot at times" River said still laughing. Clara was trying to wipe the muck of his face with her hand "I feel like your mother sometimes, right come on it's not gonna come off unless it gets washed off" she grabbed his hand and lead him to the bathroom.

She picked up a flannel and soaked it under the tap before scrubbing his face "You need to stop trying to fix things because they always blow up in your face" when she finished she pulled him down and kissed his forehead "There nice and clean" he smiled at her "Thanks Clara and by the way I do the forehead kissing" she laughed "Come on we best go back to River" he nodded.

"River can I talk to you a sec?" River smiled "Of course Clara what is it?" she bit her lip "In private?" she turned and walked down the corridor River following. They were in the study "Whats wrong Clara?" she looked up "You kissed me. Why?" Clara crossed her arms "Well like I said, to see if your still in the phase..And I think you are" Clara almost choked "Excuse me? I don't think so, no way!" River raised and eyebrow "Oh really, I don't believe you".."Well you should because I am well out of the phase, I am attracted to men not women!" she said sternly "Prove it" she leaned down "How?" River kissed her.

Clara pulled away "Stop it! What's wrong with you?" River had managed to snake her arms around Clara "You, it's like I'm drawn to you.." River had her pinned against the desk now "River, please just leave me alone...You're married remember" Clara looked at her then back at her lips 'Oh god, I can't if only you weren't with the Doctor..' Clara thought "I know I'm married but me and the Doctor, we're just.." she stepped away "You're just what?" Clara crossed her arms "Not in love, I mean I do love him but not in the right way. But when I saw you my heart dropped.." Clara held her breath 'Did River actually say that?' she shook her head "You can't do this River, stay away from me alright?" and with that Clara stormed out the room and back to the Doctor.

xox

"Doctor take me home, now!" Clara stood next to him "But why?" he pouted "Because I want to and I have some things I need to sort out" he sighed "Fine..".

When they got back to the Maitlands Clara ran out without saying goodbye "River!" he shouted "Yes Sweetie?" River walked in "Whats wrong with Clara? What did she say to you?" he turned to look at her "Nothing really, she did mention buying a house and living there.." his mouth dropped ever so slightly 'Clara wants her own home? But why?' he thought to himself. "Don't worry about it Sweetie, she probably just wants her own space" she put a hand on his arm "Your probably right..So where do you wanna go?" he started playing with the console "About that, I'm not staying I have something I need to do.." he stopped "Oh right, well I'll see you.." she smiled before pressing a button on her vortex manipulator and disappearing.

For the first time in months he was a lonely monster once more, he patted the console "I guess it's just you and me eh?".

**(3 weeks later)**

Clara stood in the hallway of her new home surrounded by boxes "I best get shifting all this.." she said to herself when the doorbell rang "Hello?" she opened the door to see River smiling holding a bottle of champagne "Clara, nice house. May I?" she gestured coming in "I thought I told you to stay away from me?" River's smile faded "I wanted to say sorry..." she was looking down at her feet "You might aswell come in..." she stepped to the side letting her in. They walked into the kitchen and River set down the champagne "Nice little place you got here" she said looking around "How did you find me River?" Clara raised an eyebrow "I tracked you.. On my vortex manipulator..." Clara's eyebrow dropped "So basically you stalked me?" she asked with a small smile "No! Well maybe..Kind of, I just wanted to see you and say sorry for well you know" River sighed "It's fine, it was weeks ago anyway.." she patted Rivers arm.

"Have you seen the Doctor since you moved here?" Clara shook her head "No, he hasn't been not once" Clara turned and began opening the box labeled kitchen pulling out glasses and placing them in the cupboard. "Need a hand?" River smiled "Yeah please, could you put all the pans in that bottom drawer please?" she nodded "Hey if you lived at that families house why do you have all this stuff?" River asked opening the box "It's my mothers, but she died and my father doesn't want it.." Clara replied shutting the cupboard.

They spent the whole day unpacking Clara's things and were finally finished at 10:30 pm, they sat on the sofa "Didn't I bring you a little house warming gift?" River smiled "Yes you did. Wait there.." Clara quickly jumped up and went into the kitchen and returning with the bottle of champagne and two glasses. She poured the drinks and handed one to River "Cheers" Clara said "Cheers", they finished the whole bottle by 12am "You might as well...stay.. here tonight" Clara slurred her words she stood up and dragged River upstairs. "You in there" Clara pointed to a spare room, "But there's no bed in there..And I don't like sofas, can't we just share your bed?" she leaned against the bannister "Alright but no funny business alright?" River nodded as they walked into her room, Clara pulled some clothes out of a box and quickly got changed.

"Here" Clara passed River some pajamas "Thanks" River got changed and they got into the bed, "Clara?" "Yeah?" River laid on her side "Do you think it's possible to love someone but not know about it?" Clara stayed quiet for a moment "Yes." a small smile crept on Clara's face "You kissed me back" River said smirking "What? I don't think so!" Clara tried not to look River in the eye "Yes you did and you know it!" Clara bit her lip "Alright I might of but only a little, it was only instinct it didn't mean anything!" River chuckled "We'll see about that" she immediately pressed her lips against Clara's.

There was no denying it now Clara had kissed back and she still was, River pulled Clara close with her arms wrapped around her waist whilst Clara's hands tangled themselves in Rivers hair. When they pulled apart for air Clara spoke "Alright I did kiss you back" she giggled "I knew you felt the same" River smiled "I didn't want to admit it mainly because of the Doctor.." she daren't look River in the eye "The Doctor...Can we forget him for now?" Clara nodded before pressing her lips to Rivers once more and brushing her tongue along Rivers lip eliciting a moan from her.

When Clara pulled away River had a grin on her face "Goodnight River" Clara turned to face the wall while River still had her arms around her waist "Night Sweetie".

* * *

**(River's POV)**

When I woke that morning Clara was still curled up in my arms, her neck was exposed, I couldn't help myself so I pressed a soft kiss to her skin. I laid with her for a few more moment when she finally woke "Morning Sweetie" she turned to face me "Good morning River, so did last night actually happen?" she said to me with a small smile on her face "Yes it did and-" I was cut of by a knock at the door "Won't be a minute" she kissed my forehead before running down the stairs and opening the door, I decided to follow her so I jumped out of the bed and walked down the stairs joining Clara at the door.

"Doctor!" there he was stood in front of Clara "River..What are you doing here? And what are you wearing!?" he looked at me confused "Well you see I came round yesterday to help Clara and we got a little drunk and I ended up staying the night" Clara hadn't moved "Clara Sweetie, are you ok?" she had snapped out of her daze "Yes sorry, do you want to come in Doctor?" she stepped back "That would be nice, thank you Clara".

"I'm just going to go get changed" I said "Ah me too, wont be a moment Doctor." Me and Clara quickly ran up the stairs slamming the bedroom behind us "What are we gonna do River?" she was panicking "Calm down just act normal, now get dressed" I was already back in my green dress tightening the belt whilst Clara pulled out a maroon dress and quickly pulled it over her head. Just as she went to walk out the room I grabbed her wrist "Act normal okay?" she sighed "Okay" I smiled kissing her quickly before letting go and opening the door, when we got back down the Doctor was sat crossed legged on the floor sonicking a cup "Er Doctor what are you doing?" he looked up "Well you see Clara I wanted to know the density of the glass because it didn't break when I dropped it" she picked it up "That's because it's plastic."

I couldn't help but laugh at his face of disappointment "Will you stop laughing at me!" I bit my lip "Sorry Sweetie". "So where to today Doctor?" he jumped up "Well I was thinking we could go to Fenlar!" Clara raised an eyebrow "What's Fenlar?" the Doctor opened his mouth "It's a holiday resort Sweetie" he closed it again "I was going to tell her River! Stop stealing my moments." "Sorry Sweetie, I don't suppose I could tag along again?" I smiled "Well I wanted to treat Clara but I guess if it's okay with you Clara?" I looked at her "It's fine I really don't mind" as she was putting her shoes on I couldn't help but notice the Doctor looking at her.

She stood up "Shall we go then?" He smiled at her "We shall." We left the house and entered the TARDIS "Will there be swimming pools?" Clara asked "Yes there will!" She grinned "Right come on River you can help me pick out a bikini" I giggled "Alright then" we hurried down the corridor. When we reached the wardrobe we were both out of breath "The TARDIS hates me, that's why it took so long to get here" she said opening the door "It's fine Sweetie, I'll have a word with her since I am the child of the TARDIS". She laughed at me "What's so funny?" she went quiet "You talk to the TARDIS, it's just weird.." I wrapped my arms around her waist "But this, I mean us isn't?" I smirked "We're different we're human.." she put her hands on my neck "That's where you're wrong Sweetie, I'm not human. I'm part timelord.." I smiled softly at her "My first timelord" she grinned before kissing me "I thought we were finding bikini's sweetie?" her eyes lit up "Yes we were, so come on!".

After 30 minutes of searching we both found bikinis and an outfit to go over it, Clara had settled on a red bikini with white bows on, a pair of blue denim shorts and a grey tank top with black sandals. I had picked out a TARDIS blue bikini, a black maxi dress and silver sandals, we quickly got changed before going back to the Console room to fine the Doctor in swimming shorts covered in bowtie's and a white polo shirt and no surprise a bowtie. "What on earth are you wearing?" Clara was already in a fit of giggles"Isn't this what people where when they go to holiday resorts?" I smiled at him "Yes Sweetie, but they wear something more plain, they don't cover themselves in bowtie's and also you shouldn't wear an actual bowtie with a polo shirt!" He frowned and took of his bowtie "Better?" I laughed "It'll do, come on lets go."

Clara walked out first her face lit up like a childs on christmas day "This is better than any holiday park on earth!" The Doctor smiled "I'm glad you like it." I decided to go lay down on a lounger, Clara sat on the one next to me and took her top off to lay back. I decided to quickly slip my dress off before closing my eyes, I heard someone cough so I opened my eyes to see some bloke stood in front of Clara. "Don't suppose you'd like to get a drink with me?" Clara looked up "Yeah alright then" she stood up and walked away, "Where is Clara going?" the Doctor came over to me his hair flopping over his face after being in the pool "She's getting drinks with some guy.."

**(Clara's POV) AN:I apologise for doing all the different POV's it just a way to see things differently.**

"Don't suppose you'd like to get a drink with me?" I looked up at him "Yeah alright then" as I got up I saw the Doctor get up to talk to River "So whats your name?" he asked me "Clara. Clara Oswald and you" I looked at him "Captain Jack Harkness" he smiled at me with pearl white teeth, when we got to the bar he asked what I would like "Erm.." I looked down the bar to see what other people were drinking "That blue stuff.." he laughed at me "I'll have a Whiskey and the young lady would like an Electro Blue." He turned to me "I take it you're not from round here?" I shook my head "No I'm from Earth, I'm travelling with friends.." I smiled "I see, don't suppose you could introduce me to them?" I bit my lip "Don't see why not.." we picked up our drinks before walking back over to where I was once sat.

"River, this is Captain Jack Harkness" she looked up "Nice too meet you Sweetie, back in a moment Clara need to fetch the husband" she got of her seat leaving me and Jack "So when did you start travelling?" I had sat down "A Few months ago, what about you?" he had sat next too me "A long long time, I did travel with friends but they left me so I decided to travel alone..". Thank god River had come back with the Doctor who was holding a crystal but dropped it when he saw me "Jack... But how, what!?" me and River looked at eachother in confusion "Doc? You've regenerated?" he nodded at his body "Huh? What? Yes I have, absorbed to much radiation." I coughed "How do you know eachother?" the Doctor looked at me "Jack used to travel with me and Rose, and then me and Martha." Jack smiled "Still travelling with beautiful women I see then Doctor?" he winked at me "Shut up, This is my wife River, and that's Clara my best friend" he said with confidence "Wife? Wow well done Doctor, two wives you're doing well."

River turned to look at the Doctor "Two? What does he mean two?" his eyes widened "Ah well you see there was a two way biological metacrisis when Donna touched my extra hand and a new me grew and he now lives with Rose in a parallel universe. They're probably married.." I laughed quietly to myself 'Oh dear River, looks like your not the only with secrets' I thought to myself "River can you come with me a minute?" I stood up "Yeah course Sweetie" she quickly put her dress back on before we walked to the other side of the pool "What is it?" I looked over at Jack and the Doctor "I just thought they could have a catch up, is all. Wanna go look around?" I looked back up at her "Yeah why not" .

As we started walking River talk my hand in hers.

* * *

It had started to get dark and me and River were sat together under a palm tree "I think we should maybe go back to the Doctor?" I didn't really want to move, I was curled up against River with her arm wrapped around my waist "Maybe." I looked up to see she was already looking at me "Are you gonna tell the Doctor whats happening with us?" she sighed "I should but I don't want to". "Why not?" she looked away "Because, it would probably kill him. His wife and his companion getting it on whilst he sits alone on the TARDIS." I cupped her cheek "It will hurt him more if you don't tell him and he finds out.." she nodded before kissing my forehead.

"Come on it's getting cold aswell, I forgot to pick my top up!" I stood up and grabbed Rivers hands to help her "I have to leave when we get back" she didn't look at me "Why?" I started walking "Because I have stuff I need to do, but I'll come back and see you. I promise." She quickly caught up with me "You better". It took us a while to find our way back but we did (eventually), "Where have you two been!?" the Doctor practically screamed at us "For a walk, or are we not allowed to go look around?" I said before heading towards the TARDIS.

**(No POV) **

"River did you say something to her?" the Doctor asked not bothering to look at her "No of course I didn't, It was you. You idiot!" she stormed off back into the TARDIS "River!" He threw his arms up in defeat before trudging back inside, like Clara had told him to do a few weeks ago he pushed the button. Down the corridor he could see shadows and hear giggling. He knew it was Clara, only she had the most perfect laugh, he decided he should apologise and started walking towards her. When he looked around he saw River pinning Clara against the wall who was screaming "Oi! River what the hell are you doing?!" he stormed around the corner River quickly stepped away.

"Clara are you alright? Did she hurt you?" he approached Clara cupping her cheek "I'm fine Doctor, It's not what you think she wasn't hurting me, we were just messing around.." he turned to face River "You might be my wife but don't you ever hurt Clara!" he looked angry "Sweetie I swear I'd never do anything to hurt her. She's like my best friend!" she looked at Clara and smiled "Clara?" he spun back around "Yes Doctor?" she crossed her arms "May I speak to you..In private?" she raised an eyebrow "Private? Doctor theres such a thing as to keen" His mouth made an *O* shape "Just.. .. Shut up! Follow me." He started walking so she followed him giggling whilst River went in and laid down on Clara's bed.

He had lead her into what seemed to be a small cupboard "Doctor, all you had to do was ask" she smirked "Will you just!" she giggled leaning against the wall "I just wanted to say sorry for being snappy at you." He was leaning on his hand which he had placed next to Clara's head "It's fine Doctor, you just want me safe. I know" she smiled. Without realising he had started leaning down towards her and before he knew it they were kissing, he started to wrap his arms around her waist when she pulled away "Doctor..I can't" she looked down "I'm so sorry Clara, It's just I've been falling for you and well River told me you felt the same." Clara looked back up "She did? Well she told you wrong because I'm sort of with someone.." he stepped away "Really? Who?" She couldn't look him in the eye "I'd rather not talk to you about it now, goodnight Doctor." She quickly pushed passed him and ran back to her room.

"I am such an idiot!" he smacked his forehead before sliding down the wall.

* * *

**I feel like I've rushed it but oh well, I'm really busy with coursework so that's why it takes me a while to post. And I will be starting the sequel to An Unexpected Arrival soon :)**


	3. Trenzalore

**Been so busy, finding it hard to write as well. I apologise if this is a really crappy chapter... ALSO this chapter and next chapter is gonna be Trenzalore, but it'll be slightly different and then it will carry on.**

* * *

Clara slammed the door when she reached her room and buried herself under the duvet forgetting that River was there "What's wrong Sweetie?" Clara almost jumped out of her skin "River! Sorry forgot you were here.."

She sat up as River sat beside her "What happened?" Clara sighed "He kissed me.." River's eye's widened "HE WHAT?" Clara bit her lip "How dare he!" River was becoming flustered "Calm down River.." Clara put a hand on River's arm "Sorry Sweetie..What did you say after he kissed you?"

Clara opened her mouth to speak but stopped because of the knock at the door. "Clara..Can we talk?" she closed her mouth and sighed before getting out of bed walking to the door and pulling it open "What?!" He winced at her tone "I wanted to apologise, again..".

She sighed "I can't stay mad at you..Especially when you make that face!" He was looking at her with puppy dog eyes "So friend's?" Clara grinned "Friend's" she said back before wrapping her arms around his neck, he returned the hug by wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. "Eh hem!"

They quickly broke apart River was stood right by them "If you're quite finished, I'd like to go too sleep and I can't until Clara comes back in.." She turned on her heel and sat on the bed "Night Chin.." Clara quickly kissed his cheek before closing the door "Night Clara..".

"What?" River was sat staring at her "You two are like a married couple.." River said before getting back into the bed "Yeah? Well we're not because there is only one person for me!" River giggled "And who might that be?" Clara leaned forward "She's right in front of me"

She smiled before kissing her. What they hadn't realised was that the Doctor was stood outside listening, he felt like his hearts had been smashed into a million pieces.

The Doctor couldn't sleep that night, so he decided to wander through the endless corridors finding new rooms he had never seen before. He stopped outside a faded blue door, pushing it open he saw the room that once belonged to Rose Tyler "Good ole Rose" He said to himself stepping inside.

It still smelt like her, felt like her. It was her, sitting on the edge of the bed he looked around smiling at the photos on the walls. Looking over at the dressing table he noticed a note, walking over and picking it up it read Doctor. Quickly opening the letter he recognised Rose's hand writing.

_Dear Doctor,_

_By the time you are reading this I will be long gone and you will have someone new travelling the stars with you. I took the liberty of leaving you this note after we destroyed the crucible I knew you would take me back to the parallel world with you're half human self, so I just want you to know that I will take care of him even if he's not you are I hope you're happy and maybe one day I can speak to you again and see what's changed since I've been gone. I really want you to know that I will never stop loving you and that if you find someone you love who loves you back I will still be there for you. Stay strong and wonderful!_

_ Love Rose x_

He had tears in his eyes. "Oh Rose, you always knew how to cheer me up. Why did I let you go?" He went back over to the bed and laid down clutching the letter in his hands.

* * *

Clara was laid in Rivers arms who was asleep, 'Do I love River?' she thought 'Do I love them both?' She couldn't sleep, why was this happening to her? Slowly she eased out of Rivers arms and climbed of the bed leaving the room.

She need to occupy herself, walking down the corridors she looked up "Show me a room with something to make everything seem alright?" And just like that a black door appeared on the wall, cautiously she opened the door to find a wardrobe "Really? A wardrobe?" She stepped inside and the door shut itself behind her, slowly she walked forward to find another door, pushing it open she saw a girl bedroom and on the bed was the Doctor.

"Doctor?" She walked over to the bed.  
"Clara? What are you doing here?"

"I don't know, I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk found a door ended up in a wardrobe which happened to lead to here." He quickly got off the bed "Who's room is this?" She looked around "Roses. Why aren't you asleep?" He walked over to her "Just to many things going on."

He looked down at her "What do you mean?" Clara sighed "Well you for starters and the whole thing with Riv-" She quickly stopped talking "Who thing with what?" He lifted her head up "Me and River..We're sort of.." He quickly moved his hand away "But the thing is I don't really know who I want to be with.." She looked down at the floor "I mean when you turned up on my doorstep dressed as a monk I think I fell inlove with you, but then when I saw River I felt something I hadn't felt since Nina.."

She could see the tears in his eyes "Clara, I love you. I love River but not in the way I love you. It's breaking my hearts knowing you two are well...Together." Clara looked around "So who was she? Rose I mean" He looked up at the photos "She was the girl who helped me get over the time war, she was also the first human to take both my hearts but then I lost her in a parallel universe 400 years ago.." Clara wrapped her arms around his waist burying her face in his chest "I'm sorry, I seem to be messing things up. So please take me home.." She quickly stepped away "Clara, you don't have to leave. I want you to stay.." Clara shook her head "I need to, I gotta clear my head. So I'd like to go now please" She quickly turned and left the room.

Clara quickly got back to her room, luckily River was still sleeping so she got dressed and went to the console room "Home please" The Doctor turned around "But Clara-" She raised her hand "Just take me home.." He nodded before putting in the coordinates and taking them back.

She stepped out the TARDIS pulling the house key from her pocket and walking to the door unlocking it as quickly as she could before going inside. "Home at last." She smiled walking into the kitchen taking a bottle of red wine and a glass from the cupboard before sitting down. She had never spoken to anyone about Nina, now he knew.

"Wait..HE LOVES ME?" She remembered what the Doctor had told her only moments ago "I'm such an idiot, Why do I never listen?" She looked up at the clock 04:00pm, but what day was it? She picked up her phone 'Tuesday' he brought her home 5 days late.

'New Message'

"Nobody ever messages me.." She quickly opened the message.

_Hey Clara, it's Nina. Listen I just want to say I'm sorry and that I still love you, for me that wasn't a phase it was the real thing.  
I came to see you but George said you moved out and gave me your new address so I hope I can see you.  
I miss you._

Nina's back, and she's coming round. Did she want to get back together? No, this cannot be happening.

At that moment there was a knock at the door. 'Maybe it's the Doctor.' she thought, slowly approaching the door twisting the handle pulling it towards her to come face to face with Nina. "Hey Clara.."

"Nina..What are you doing here?"

"Didn't you get my text?" Clara smacked her forehead "Of course yeah sorry, been abit hectic these past few weeks." Nina smiled "Well I kinda wanted to talk to you about you know.." Clara bit her lip 'No not now please not now' She thought to herself "Er okay, come in.." Stepping to the side Nina walked in taking her coat and making her way into the living room. "Nice place." Nina sat down "Thanks, so what do you wanna talk about?" Clara sat at the other end of the sofa.

"What happened, when I...Cheated on you, I didn't mean to hurt you it just happened but I love you Clara. Always have always will. Please give me another chance?"

Just then the door opened "Hello Sweetie" River burst in carrying a load of bags "River! How did you get in?" She dropped the bags "You gave me a key? Oh dear, bit early sorry..." Nina looked up at River "Are you gonna introduce us Sweetie?" River smiled "Uh yes, Nina this is River. River this is Nina." River made her way over and shook Nina's hand "Nice to meet you Sweetie." She smiled "Nice to meet you to. But Clara, what do ya say?"

Clara looked down at her feet "I can't.." Nina's face dropped "Why?" Clara looked over at River "Because I'm with someone else, that's why." Nina looked at River "Her? You're with her!?" She stepped closer to Clara but River stood in front of her protectively "Yes she's with me, now I think you should leave. Now!" Nina quickly grabbed her coat and ran out clearly flustered.

"Thank you River!" Clara wrapped her arms around Rivers waist "For what?" She put her arms around Clara's shoulders "For helping me.." She pulled back and smiled up at her "It's fine Sweetie, but I best go because I came at the wrong time.." Picking up the bags River went over to the door "Bye Sweetie!" She waved "Bye River."

**(Clara's POV)**

I'm in love, but who with? I love him I really do, but I love River and well I'm never gonna stop loving Nina. She was the first person I fell for, River on the other hand looks after me and treats me how I want to be treated but the Doctor he's mad, I love him but he's mad and fun and amazing.

What am I gonna do?

I need help.

Serious help.

I frantically pace around the living room "What to do, what to do, what to do.." What could I do? Should I call him tell him I don't want to travel anymore? Yes I'll call him see what he thinks I should do, I picked up my phone. No I can't ask him, he's part of the problem. Maybe I should go out and get some fresh air, yes I'll do that, so I grabbed my coat and left the house empty.

I ended up in the local cafe "I'll have a latte please" I smiled at the woman behind the counter who quickly made my drink, I took it over to a small table in the corner. I found a magazine to read until I was disrupted "May I Join you?" The voice sounded familiar so I looked up "Jack! Of course you can."

He smiled at me "So why aren't you with the Doctor?" He looked at me intently "I don't travel with him all the time just on wednesdays, well sometimes I'm there for weeks then he brings me back." I take a sip from my almost empty cup "Right, and why aren't you well.. You know how he feels about you. Don't you?"

He takes the cup from me "Yes I know but I'm already with someone.." He sighed "That didn't stop Rose." I raised my eyebrow "You're right..But it scares me." He sighed and leaned in closer "You and him should be together."

"I love the Doctor I really do, but the thing is I'm sorta with his wife.."

"You really know how to please a man don't you"

"No. Shut up. He knows but I don't think I can do it anymore. I'm in love with them both and Nina, well she's just being a pain as usual."

"Them both and Nina? Care to elaborate?"

I sighed "The Doctor and River I love them both the same, and Nina. She's my ex she came round earlier but River got rid of her and ugh. It's all to much, I don't what to do Jack."

"Pick him, he's never really had good luck when it comes to love. Yeah he has a wife but they don't really look close, and given what you've just said she doesn't love him like she should."

I sighed "You're right, but I don't want to choose. It's wrong.." He took my hand "You need to, and it should be him!"

"But why him?" He looked me straight in the eye "Because he loves you more than possible..He told me." I started to smile "Really?" He smiled "Really.. Now go find him and declare your undying love!"

"But what about River? I mean she turned up with a key to my house that I give her in the future?"

"Time can be re-written remember."

"I don't know, maybe I should just stay away from them all."

"You women are such pains." He muttered to himself "Go find him now, and that's an order!"

"Alright calm it." I stood up and smiled at him "Thanks.."

He smiled back at me "No problem" He gave me a quick salute before I left.

* * *

I'd been walking for what felt like hours, and I still hadn't found the Doctor. He wouldn't pick up the phone either which is slightly odd.

Just then I bumped into the familiar blue box, looking up I grinned before pushing the door open. Stepping inside my eyes widened, it's changed. "You've changed, why have you changed?" I walked up to the console when it made it's familiar humming sound.

"Who are you?" I jumped quickly turning around to see a tall skinny guy in a pinstripe suit "Uhh-" he walked over to me "How did you get in? You shouldn't even be able to see the TARDIS!"

I stepped back "I'm Clara..Who are you? Wheres the Doctor?" He squinted at me before leaping in front of me "I'm the Doctor.." What did he just say?

"You're the Doctor? But what happened to the bowtie and floppy hair and the cute green eyes?" He looked at me confused "A bowtie? I've never worn a bowtie.."

"Oh dear..I should probably go, I've said too much." As I turned to leave her grabbed my arm "Have we met before?" I shook my head "But we will, eventually." I smiled at him before leaving. "Wait!" Typical Doctor, can't live without answers, I turned around "Yes?"

He stood in front of me "When will I meet you? Because I'm pretty lonely and I'd like to meet you now.." I giggled at him "You have met me now, but you will meet me properly when you have a new face.." His face went from happy to sad "Not long then.." He looked down at his feet "What do you mean? Are you..regenerating?" He nodded "Radiation..Four knocks they said. And they were right, but anyway I will see you soon!"

He kissed my hand before sauntering off back into the TARDIS "Oh Doctor.." I smiled before turning around and bumping into someone "Oh sorry, I didn't see you the-" I looked up "Doctor!" He smiled "Clara, I've been looking all over for you, when I saw that you'd been calling I got worried.."

I threw my arms around his neck like I did on the submarine but this time he hugged me back until he noticed the TARDIS behind me dematerialize "Clara, who was that?" I looked up at him "He was you.." He quickly pulled away "I remember, you came in asking for me. I especially remember how you described me..Bowtie, floppy hair and cute green eyes."

He grinned and for once it was me who blushed "Where's River?" his whole face dropped "She went of on an expedition to Alargon in the Anstrix galaxy. So you called?"

"Oh yeah, I need to tell you something.." His whole face screamed 'I'm confused' so I put my hand on his neck and leaned up and kissed him, I went to pull away but he put his arms around me pulling me closer to him.

Finally he let me breath "I love you Doctor. If it weren't for Jack I wouldn't have realised."

"Jack? You met up with him?"

"Yeah, he told me to go for it." I smiled at him "But you and River? I thought you two were.." I sighed "I don't know, she's not the one who showed me the stars and took my breath away. Plus she's constantly whizzing of to places." He grinned at me and took my hand "Where do you want to go then?" I smiled "To see Angie and Artie! Because I'm looking after them today and tomorrow."

He pouted "But Time Machine..." He pointed at his TARDIS "Yes, but you get the dates wrong remember, so we're going to walk there."

**(No POV)**

The Doctor was appalled "You want me to walk? You are joking aren't you? Please tell me you're joking.." She shook her head "You can hold my hand whilst we walk if you like though." His face instantly lit up "Oo yes, holding hands, I like holding hands. I wonder who invented holding hands, probably me-" Clara thumped his arm "You're rambling..Now come on we need to go because I'll be late."

She grabbed his and started dragging him through London, "Clara you can stop dragging me now.." They were almost at the Maitlands and Clara's little legs were starting to get tired " . " Clara was now the one being dragged "It's your own fault, you should have tried walking faster than me"

He quickly stopped causing Clara to walk into his back "What did you stop for moron? What are you-" He scooped her up into his arms "Carrying you, so you're not late." She giggled and kissed his cheek as they quickly made their way down the street.

Before she knew it they were outside the Maitlands, the Doctor attempted to open the door still holding Clara "You can put me down now Chin." She smiled "Right yes of course" He quickly placed on the floor and watched her open the front door where they first met "I'll see you soon, you can come tomorrow when Mr Maitland is gone alright?" he nodded "Okay, tomorrow."

He turned to leave "What, that's it?" He turned back around "Have I forgotten something?" She grabbed the lapels of his jacket "Oh shut up!" She pulled him down and kissed him, he responded immediately putting his hands on her waist.

She pulled away with a smug look on her face "Goodbye Doctor, see you tomorrow." Clara opened the door and slowly closed it before he realised what was happening. A grin spread across his face and he bounced of back to the TARDIS.

* * *

**The Next Day...**

"Oh no. You're going to try to make a soufflé again, aren't you?" Angie looked up at Clara "My mum's soufflé, yeah. Although this time I will get it right. This time I will be soufflé girl." Clara was stirring the mixture as quick as she could "How can it be your mum's soufflé if you're making it?" Artie asked slightly confused "Because, Artie, it's like my mum always said.." She set the bowl down and pointed the whisk at Artie "The soufflé isn't the soufflé. The soufflé is the recipe." She started whisking it again "Was your Mum deep on puddings?" Angie asked Clara looked at her "She was a great woman.." She looked down at the counter and saw a letter.

Still whisking she picked it up "What's this?" she asked turning it over, Angie turned around "Oh it arrived today. It's for you." She quickly ran upstairs and began reading the letter.

_My Dearest Clara,_

_The Doctor entrusted me with your contact details in the event of an emergency, and I fear one has now arisen. Assuming this letter will have reached you, as planned, on April the Tenth, Two Thousand and Thirteen, please find and light the enclosed candle._

She reached into the envelope and pulled out a small candle.

_ It will release a soporific which will induce a trance state, enabling direct communication across the years.  
_

She immediately dropped the candle wiping her hand on her dress.

_However, as I realize you have no reason to trust this letter, I have taken the liberty of embedding the same soporific into the fabric of the paper you are now holding. Speak soon._

Looking up she began to get dizzy before she fell landing in a chair.

"Glad you could make it." Clara looked up and saw Vastra, Jenny and Strax. Vastra gave her a small cup of tea "Where am I?" She was slightly panicked, how did she get there? "Exactely where you were, but sleeping." Jenny said excitedly. "Time travel has always been possible in dreams. We are awaiting only one more participant." Vastra said pouring more tea, "Oh no, not the one with the gigantic head.." Strax said leaning over the table "It's hair Strax."

"Hmph, hair." Smoke suddenly appeared in the chair next to Clara and there sat River Song "Madame Vastra" Vastra smiled "Professor. Help yourself to some tea." River smiled "Why thank you!" A bucket of champagne appeared "How'd you do that?" Jenny quickly asked "Disgracefully.."

Clara turned as Vastra spoke "Ah, perhaps you two haven't met. This is the Doctor's companion. That is, his current travelling assistant." Clara stared at River "We've met, haven't we Sweetie." Clara couldn't find the right words so she just nodded. And then River kissed her hand making Clara blush.

Vastra had started talking again "Clarence DeMarco. Murderer. Under sentence of death. He offered us this in exchange for his life." She waved her hand over the table and produced a hologram image "Space-time coordinates." River said slightly confused "This, Mr. DeMarco claims, is the location of the Doctor's greatest secret.".

"Which is? Clara raised her eyebrow "We don't know, it's a secret.." Vastra gave Clara a stern look "The Doctor does not discuss his secrets with anyone, my you're still entertaining the idea that you're an exception to this rule, ask yourself one question. What is his name?" She thought about it for a moment "Well I know it." River taking a sip from her glass. "What, you know his name? He told you?"

"I made him."

"How?"

"It took a while.."

"So you two were that serious?" River nodded "Along time ago, yes."

"He still never contacted you?" Vastra asked concerned "He doesn't like endings." River shrugged. "So what else did this DeMarco tell you? He didn't just buy his life with some coordinates. How did he prove their value?"

"Only one word."

"What word?"

"A word I've heard in connection with the Doctor before...Trenzalore."

**(AN: I can't remember all the words so if anything is wrong I'm sorry.)**

"What were his exact words?" River was growing more worried by the second. Once more Vastra waved her hand over the table to show a hologram of DeMarco.

_"The Doctor has a secret you know, one he will take to the grave. And it is discovered."_

"You misunderstood.."

"Ma'am, sorry, I just realized I forgot to lock the door." Jenny said with a slight catch in her throat "It doesn't matter, Jenny. What misunderstanding? Tell me." Vastra was almost shouting at River "No, ma'am, please! I should have locked up before we went into the trance." Her voice shook.

"Jenny, it doesn't matter!" She turned back to Jenny "Someone's broken in. Someone's with us. I can hear them." Tears began forming in her eyes "Jenny, are you all right?" Jenny's voice was now a whisper "Sorry, ma'am, so sorry. So sorry, so sorry. I think I've been murdered." As a tear ran down her cheek she began to fade "Jenny?" Vastra's eye were wide with fear "What's happened to her?" Clara asked standing "Jenny can you hear me?" Vastra shouted "Speak to us boy!" Strax slammed his fist on the table "Jenny.."

"You're under attack! You must wake up now, just wake up! Do it!" River slapped Vastra.

"You too Strax" She quickly chucked her drink at his face.

_Tell the Doctor. Tell the Doctor. Tell the Doctor._

Clara yelled "Tell him what!?"

_"His friends are lost forevermore. Unless he goes to Trenzalore!"_

"No, you can't say that. He can't go there. You know he can't. The Doctor can never go to Trenzalore!" River shouted at the hologram.

Clara could hear a distant voice "Artie! Angie!".

She woke up rubbing her head.

* * *

**Bad ending I know but what you gonna do about it? Please review, it would make me feel better and then I'd know what you guys think about it.**


	4. Trenzalore Part 2

**Okay so I'm going to skip the whole middle bit after they talk about Trenzalore and then I will start when they're in the tomb, with a few little bits I made up :) This is because I started writing then the computer broke and the whole chapter got deleted :(**

* * *

"Look, I'm pretty sure you have to tell me if I'm getting warm. I'm pretty sure that's in the rules." The Doctor flung his arm out through the door wandering through the house wearing a blindfold. "Doctor?" Clara slowly walked down the stairs "Ha! Clara! How are you? Don't worry. Everything is under control." He waving his arms around like an idiot.

"What are you doing?" He looked over in her direction " Oh! Um, Mr. Maitland went next door so I said I'd look after the kids. They wanted to go to the cinema, but I said no, I said, no, not until you wake up. I was very firm." She started shaking her head and stood at his level "At which point they suggested Blind Man's Bluff?" He nodded slightly "Yes. Where are they?" She began untying the blind fold "At the cinema."

"The little...Daleks" He looked down at her "What's wrong?"

The Doctor sat on the couch whilst Clara made tea "River asked Vastra for the exact words. What were they?"

She walked over to him with two mugs "The Doctor has a secret he will take to the grave it is discov-. Doctor?" He had begun to cry "Sorry. And it was Trenzalore? It was definitely Trenzalore?" She placed the mugs down on the table "Yeah.." He sniffed before running out of the house.

Clara found him underneath the console "Well?" He looked up at her "Trenzalore. I've heard the name of course, Dorium mentioned it. A few others. Always suspected what it was, never wanted to find out myself. River would know though. River always knew." He took her hand "The coordinates should still be in your memory. I'm linking you in to the TARDIS telepathic circuit. Won't hurt abit." He stuck it into her hand "Ow" She looked at him pained "I lied" She rubbed her hand "So what is Trenzalore? Is that your big secret?"

"No." Clara had never heard him so sinister.

"Okay, what then?"

"When you are a time traveller there is one place you must never go. One place in all of space and time you must never, ever find yourself."

"Where?"

"You didn't listen, did you? You lot never do! That's the problem. 'The Doctor has a secret he will take to the grave. It is discovered.' He wasn't talking about my secret. No no no, that's not what's been found. He was talking about my grave. Trenzalore is where I'm buried."

"How can you have a grave?" He started walking away from her "Because we all do, somewhere out there in the future, waiting for us. The trouble with time travel, you can actually end up visiting." The were both stood at the console now "But you're not going to. You just said it was one place you must never go." He looked up at her slightly worried "I have to save Vastra and Strax. Jenny too if it's still possible. They cared for me during the dark times. Never questioned me, never judged me. They were just... kind. I owe them. I have a duty."

* * *

**"The door requires a key. The key is a word. Word is the Doctors!."**

"Here I am, late to my own funeral. Glad you could make it." He turned his head "Jenny." She nodded to him.

**"Open the door Doctor. Speak. And open your tomb.**

"No."

**"Because you know what's in there?"**

"I will not open those doors."

**"The key is a word lost to time. A secret hidden in the deepest shadow, and know to you alone. The answer to a question."**

"I will not open my tomb." They were face to face now.

**"Doctor. What is your name?" **He took the Doctors face in his hand, but the Doctor quickly resolved it by moving away allowing The G.I to move forwards **"The Doctors friends. Stop their hearts!" **He clenched his fist.

"Madame, boys. Combat formations! They are unarmed." He brought his fists up **"**So are we!" Jenny cried "Do not divulge my military secrets!"

"Stop this. Leave them alone."

**"Your name, Doctor. Answer me!"**

"Doctor!?" One of the whispermen had its hand clenched around Clara's heart who was backed up against a wall.

**"Doctor Who?"**

"Please stop it!" The Doctor couldn't stand to watch them all die.

**"Doctor Who!?"**

"Please!" The doors began to slide open "The TARDIS can still hear me. Lucky thing, since him and doors is being so useless." River said walking past him as the whispermen let go of the others "Why did you open the door sir? I had them on the run." The Doctor looked at the door still confused "I didn't do it. I didn't say my name." River was stood in front of him now "No. But I did."

He turned and looked at Vastra, Jenny and Strax "Is everyone alright? Is everyone okay?" He ran over to where Clara was sat picking her up "Clara! Clara! Clara, you okay?" She shook her head "That wasn't nice!" He signed "No. No I know, I'm sorry." He hugged her and kissed her forehead before turning back to The G.I.

"Now then. Dr. Simeon. Or Mr. G Intelligence, whatever I call you. Do you know what's in there?"

**"For me, peace at last. For you, pain everlasting. Won't you invite us in?" **The Doctor walked up to the doors and wrenched them open, they all filed in and surrounded the white light in the centre of the room. "What's that?" Clara asked "What were you expecting? A body? Bodies are boring. I've had loads of them, that's not what my tombs for."

"But what's that light?" Vastra asked looking at him "It's beautiful!" Jenny gasped "Should I destroy it?" Vastra hit him "Shut up Strax."

"Doctor explain, what is that?" Clara said once more "The tracks of my tears." He said.

**"Less poetry Doctor. Just tell them."**

"Time travel is damage. It's like a tear in the fabric of reality. That is the scar tissue of my journey through the universe. My path through time and space. From Gallifrey to Trenzalore." He sonicked the light causing voices of his past selves to surround them. "My own personal time tunnel. All the days, even the ones that I, uh, even the ones that I haven't lived yet." He dropped to the floor "Doctor! Doctor!" Clara ran to his body and knelt beside him.

"No. No. Which is why I shouldn't be here. The paradox is, is very bad." He pulled at his bowtie "No. No, what are you doing? Somebody stop him!" The G.I began walking towards the light **"The Doctor's life is an open wound. And an open wound can be entered." **The G.I turned to look at the Doctor "No. It will destroy you!"

**"Not at all. It will kill me. It will destroy you. I can rewrite your every living moment. I can turn every one of your victories into defeats. Poison every friendship. Deliver pain to your every breath."**

"It will burn you up. Once you go through you can't come back. You will be scattered along my time line like confetti."

**It matters not, Doctor. You thwarted me at every turn. Now, you will give me peace as I take my revenge on every second of your life. Goodbye. Goodbye, Doctor." **He stepped into the light which began to slowly turn red, and then the Doctor began shaking violently.

"What's wrong with him? What happening?!" Clara cried holding onto him whilst tears ran down her face, Vastra took out her scanner "He's being rewritten. Simeon is attacking his entire time line. He's dying all at once. The Dalek Asylum. Androzani."

Clara looked up "What did you say? Did you say the Dalek Asylum?" She looked back at the Doctor "Now he's dying in London. With us!"

_**"It is Done..."**_

"Oh dear Goddess.." The light was now a dark red "What's wrong?" Jenny asked "The universe without the Doctor. There will be consequences." They three quickly ran outside.

Clara was looking at the Doctor who now layed still "The Dalek Asylum. You said it was me that saved you. How? Victorian London, how? How could I have been in Victorian London?"

"No. No. Please. Stop. My life, my whole life is burning."

Clara sat on her knees "I have to go in there." She stared at the light "Please. Please, no."

"But this is what I've already done. You've already seen me do it. I'm the Impossible Girl. And this is why."

"Whatever you're thinking. Don't do it." River stood by her now "If I step in there, what happens?"

"The time winds will tear you into a million pieces. A million versions of you, living and dying all over time and space. Like echoes."

"But the echoes could save the Doctor, right?" She smiled at River "But they won't be you. The real you will die. They'll just be copies."

"But they'll be real enough to save him. It's like my mum said, "The soufflé isn't the soufflé. The soufflé is the recipe." It's the only way to save him, isn't it?" River nodded tears rolling down her cheek as Clara placed her hand on his cheek. Could she watch Clara jump into his timestream and kill herself?

Vastra quickly ran in "The stars are going out! And Jenny and Strax are dead. There must be something we can do." Clara began to stand up "Well how about that? I'm souffle girl after all."

She walked around his body and was slowly getting closer to it "No. Please" He reached out for her "If this works get out of here as fast as you can. And spare me a thought now and then.".

"No. Clara!" She spun her head around and looked at him "In fact you know what? Run, run you clever boy. And remember me!" She smiled before leaping into his timestream.

_"I don't know where I am."_

"Clara!"

_"I just know I'm running. Sometimes it's like I've lived a thousand lives in a thousand places. I'm born, I live, I die. And always, there's the Doctor. Always I'm running to save the Doctor. Again and again and again. And he hardly ever hears me. But I've always been there. Right from the very beginning. Right from the day he started running."_

* * *

**Clara's Echo (Slight M Rated Content Do NOT read if you don't like.)**

I sat up rubbing my head, where am I? I was dressed in a funny white robe with my hair hung over my shoulders "Clara!" I looked around "River.." She ran to me and grabbed my hands pulling me to my feet "River. Where am I?" She hugged me "In the biggest library in the universe!" I laughed to myself "That brilliant mad man!"

"So you remember your other lives?" I nodded "A bit yes. But not completely, but I do remember my life with you.." I began to blush. River smiled at me "Clara, I love you. Always have, always will. When you jumped into his time stream I didn't think I'd be able to cope but I knew I'd see you again." I smiled before standing on my tiptoes to kiss her. I knew I loved the Doctor but I wasn't going to see him again. Not in this body.

Still in a daydream River took my hand and showed me her home. She had two children, Amy and Rory. She told me that she named them after her parents who were taken by these creatures and were sent to live there life in Manhattan, years before they were even born.

I did my job. I died saving him, but still get to live my life with someone dear to me.

I had been living with River for two years and life was still perfect. I shouldn't know about my original life but I do, well most of it. But really I'm with him now as the real me, I think myself lucky. I get to spend my life with the people I love the most and it is amazing!

**(After what seems to be 2 years)**

"River!" I screamed, she quickly ran to me and started laughing "It's not funny!" I was on the floor covered in flour "It is funny Sweetie. But What happened?" She tried to hold her laughter in "I was trying to get the stupid flour then fell just after grabbing it!" I growled.

She helped me up and brushed the flour off of me "All gone. Oh wait!" She licked my lip "Now it's all gone." She smirked at me "Thank you Sweetie." She looked hurt "That is my word!" I laughed "Not anymore unless you can beat me..." I giggled before racing past her and up the stairs.

As fast as I am she always catches me. We both drop onto our bed laughing "This was worth dying for." I turned and looked at River and shes smiled "Yeah. It was."

I placed my hands on her neck and kissed her, I could feel her smile against my lips as she pulled me closer to her own body lifting my leg to rest on her waist. I deepen the kiss running my tongue along her bottom lip seeking entrance, I felt her lips part and slid my tongue in too battle with hers.

Not pulling away I managed to place myself above her, my legs either side of her waist, finally we pulled away for air both our lips swollen. I ran my lips down her jaw line and began pressing soft kisses to her neck eliciting moans from her making me chuckle.

I slowly made my way down to her collar bone noticing the small red marks I had left on her neck, I started to undo the button on her shirt pressing a kiss to every piece of bare skin I saw.

Under her shirt she wore a black lace bra, I raised my eyebrow "Isn't that mine?" She looked down "Oh yeah, sorry." I laughed "We best get you out of it." She grinned "We should. Shouldn't we."She sat up with me still in her lap "But first I think you should lose a few layers." She pulled my shirt over my head "Have I ever told you how sexy you look in red?" She asked me smirking "No you haven't but maybe you should.." I stood up and pushed my trousers down "Ooo matching, I like it." River said with a growl "That's good because I got it for you especially.."

She quickly pulled me down and pinned me to the bed, she started pressing down my stomach and to my navel before pressing a kiss to my now wet knickers. Whilst she kissed my thighs I quickly unclipped her bra and threw it across the room _'Thank God it's strapless' _I thought to myself before moaning. She came back up to my lips making them swell with lustful kisses.

I took the opportunity to take one of her breasts in my hand eliciting moans from her lips. I felt her pulling down my knickers and the last thing I remember was the pleasure I felt from her tongue.

* * *

Clara bolted up right panting. Did that just happen? She look around and found herself in her room on the TARDIS, it was a dream of an echo. Where was the Doctor? She quickly got out of her bed and began roaming the corridors "Doctor?" She called out, Clara was about to give up when she heard a crash and yelp.

"Doctor?" She shouted running through the endless corridors "Clara!" She found herself in the console room "Where are you?" Clara looked around but the console room was empty "Down here.." As she looked down she saw the under part of the console room filled with black smoke "What are you doing?" She ran down the steps wafting the smoke with her hands "Well I was trying to make a new room for you but it went wrong and well boom.."

Clara couldn't help but laugh at his soot covered face "Oh oh alright I see how it is. No thank you just start laughing.." SHe put her hand over her mouth to stop before pulling a tissue from her pocket "I'm sorry, here lets clean you up." She walked to him and softly wiped the muck off his face.

"Thank you Clara. But hey your awake, how you feeling?" She smiled "Much better. How long have I been sleeping?"

"A few days maybe a week, I lost track." The TARDIS started beeping "What's that?" The Doctor jumped up "She made the room! Come on!" He grabbed her hand and started running "Doctor slow down!"

He stopped in his tracks causing Clara to run straight into him and fall to the floor which was when the Doctor noticed what she was wearing. A large T-shirt that only covered half her thighs and her knickers. He immediately averted his eyes and held a hand out "Sorry I didn't realise-" Clara jumped up "It's fine. My shirt's long enough.." He shrugged and turned back to the crimson red door.

"Close your eyes.." Clara did as she was told and felt the Doctor take hold of her hand which she squeezed gratefully. He opened the door and pulled her inside "Okay you can open them."

Clara grinned as her eyes slowly fluttered open just like they did on Akhaten. Clara gasped bringing her hands to cover her mouth, tears forming in her eyes "Doctor this is beautiful..I can't. My goodness." She turned to him and flung her arms around his neck.

He had re-created her Mothers bedroom for her to sleep in seeing as her was always either too small or nonexistent "I take it you like it?" She pulled back keeping her hands on his shoulders "I love it, and now I'm off to bed." She kissed him quickly and practically leaped into the back leaving the Doctor in the middle of the room bemused ever so slightly.

"But you just woke up and.." He started making strange gestures with his hands "I was asleep and was woken by a uhm a nightmare dream thing. Nothing to worry about." His face instantly grew concerned and he quickly made his way over to the bed "What do you dream about?"

Clara sighed "Everything. Mainly when I die, they all feel so real but like a distant memory." The Doctor took her hands in his "They were real, as real as you and me sat here right now. they'll go away in time...Would you like it if I stayed with you incase you have another nightmare?"

Clara smiled "That would be nice, yeah okay." She slid over to make room whilst the Doctor removed his coat, shirt, shoes and socks. As he slipped under Clara could feel the heat coming off his body "Are you always this hot?" She asked turning on her side to face him "Yes, yes I am." He smirked which got him a smack "Ow that wasn't very nice, I was only joking. You hit really hard for a girl you know?" Clara laughed "Stop being such a wuss."

She shuffled closer to him "Now be quiet whilst I sleep."

A small smile graced her lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist "My Clara.." He whispered into her hair.

"And you're my Doctor." Clara said sleepily pressing a soft kiss to his chest and snuggling up against him.

* * *

**Had serious writers block. Been writing this chapter for so long, but I was never happy with it plus I'm really busy with school. But anyway, over 700 views and no _Reviews _ I'm starting to dislike the Fan Fiction community. :I**


End file.
